


Lambs

by zebraljb



Series: I Want to Be Your Underwear [9]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part nine in the "I Just Want to Be Your Underwear"-based series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambs

NINE  
 _I wanna be your sleeping bag, baby, slip inside  
Let me be your motorcycle and take ya for a ride_

 

“Hey.” Lance came out of his house, lugging a huge duffle behind him. Justin climbed off his Harley, took off his helmet, and stared at the bag.

“Um, what the hell is that?”

“My laptop, some clothes, a few books…”

Justin took the bag. “Open your door.”

“What?”

“Just open it, Lance!” Justin snapped.

Lance sighed and unlocked the front door. He watched as Justin unzipped the bag and started picking things out. “What are you doing?”

“You need heavy socks…these sweatpants…this shirt. That’s IT.”

“But my shampoo? Toothbrush?” Lance stammered.

“Lance, we’ll be gone ONE night. You don’t need all this shit. And you’re NOT taking the laptop.”

“But…”

“Lance, this is our first getaway in months.” Justin leaned against the door and pouted. “Why do you need your stupid laptop when you’ll be out in the middle of nowhere with me?”

Lance took in the tight jeans, black leather jacket and dusty bandana. He then looked at the blue eyes and pouting red lips. “You’re right. The laptop can stay home.”

“Damn skippy it can,” Justin mumbled. He picked up Lance’s things and carried them out to his bike. He carefully packed the things in the large back compartment. “Here.” He handed Lance the backpack he had been wearing.

“What’s that?”

“It’s our tent and sleeping bag. It’s light. I need you to carry it.” Justin slipped it onto Lance’s back.

“Me? Can’t we store it in the back?”

Justin sighed. “Lance, I love you, but you are such a pansyass. Yes, you. The back is filled with some things like food, supplies, and clothes. The bike’s only so big. I can’t carry it because you’ll be behind me.” Justin rubbed his eyes, already stressed out. “Fuck, Lance, just carry the damn thing, okay? We’ll only be on the bike for three hours.”

“Okay.” Lance adjusted the large backpack as Justin climbed onto the motorcycle. Lance climbed on behind him, put his arms around Justin’s waist, and kissed Justin’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

 

“Okay!” Justin yelled, pulling into a small clearing. He turned off the motorcycle. “Get off.”

“Why?” Lance pulled off his helmet and carefully dismounted. Justin pulled of his own helmet. The bandana came off with it, and he ran a hand through his sweaty curls.

“We’re here.” Justin stretched.

“We’re camping HERE?” Lance looked around.

“No,” Justin said patiently. “We’re going to leave the bike here. We have to walk about a half mile up.”

“Oh,” Lance said. “I guess I’m not a very good outdoorsman.”

Justin finally smiled. “I’m sure you’re VERY good in the outdoors,” he replied wickedly. “C’mere.” Justin took the backpack and slid it from Lance’s shoulders. He let the pack slide to the ground. “We’re all alone,” Justin murmured. Lance sighed as Justin kissed him. His hands wandered up through Justin’s curls. “Just a short walk, okay, baby?” Lance nodded. Justin shouldered the backpack, then he unpacked the bike. He gave Lance their clothes and the small cooking set. He picked up the bag of supplies and led the way up the path.

Lance had to admit, the scenery was spectacular. When Justin had first suggested this camping trip, Lance had been skeptical. But since Justin could talk him into absolutely ANYTHING, he soon agreed.

“Here we are!” Justin said cheerfully a little while later. He unloaded his burden and opened the cooking kit. He handed Lance the largest pot. “Go down that path and get us some water, would you? I’ll start the fire.”

“Okay.” Lance obediently started off in the direction Justin had pointed. He gasped when he saw a small waterfall. He just stared at it for a moment, remembering the shoot for the “For the Girl Who Has Everything” video. Lance enjoyed the thought of a soaking wet Jailbait Justin for a moment, then carefully made his way back to their campsite.

Justin had a fire started and was setting up the tent. “Hey there,” he said, winking at Lance. “Find the water okay?”

“Yeah,” Lance said absentmindedly. The day was warm, and Justin had removed his shirt. “The waterfall.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing, isn’t it?” Justin wiped at his forehead. “I’m done here…we could go for a swim.”

“Won’t it be too cold?” Lance asked.

“Nah. I’ll keep you warm.” Justin grinned. “C’mon.” He led the way back down the path, stripping along the way. By the time they reached the waterfall, Justin had his boots off and was down to his boxers. He yanked them down and went running into the water. Lance picked up Justin’s clothes and neatly folded them before taking off his own clothing. “Bass, will you get your sexy self in here?” Justin swam out to a deeper part of the pond. Lance carefully picked his way into the water.

“It’s cold!” Lance complained, but he swam out to Justin. He could just barely touch bottom.

“Hi,” Justin murmured, pulling Lance close. Their bodies pressed together as they kissed.

“Hi,” Lance replied, his hand reaching down to cup Justin.

“Isn’t it great to be out here in the middle of nowhere?” Justin picked up Lance’s legs and wrapped them around his waist.

“Wonderful,” Lance agreed, kissing Justin hard. “Is it too early for us to go to bed?”

Justin snickered. “Let’s eat some dinner first, horny boy. Then your sexy bod is ALL mine.”

 

Justin scraped his bowl clean. “You make a mean can of soup, Mr. Bass.”

“Thanks.” Lance looked up from the orange he was peeling and smiled.

Justin picked up the pot and dishes and went to the pond to clean up. When he returned, Lance was adding wood to the fire. “I’ll just get the sleeping bag ready.” Justin ducked into their small tent and unrolled the sleeping bag. It was a double-sized bag, wide enough for them to both fit in comfortably. He undressed and climbed in.

Lance came into the tent, leaving the flap open. Justin had positioned the tent close enough to give them warmth, but not TOO close. Lance slowly undressed. “Are you watching me?”

“There’s no TV,” Justin said, smiling up at Lance. Lance climbed into the sleeping bag.

“I guess I’ll have to entertain you, then.”

Justin sighed as Lance caressed his chest. “I like the way you entertain.”

Justin rolled to lay over Lance. They kissed and Lance ran his hands down Justin’s back. “I want you,” Lance hissed.

“You can be as loud as you want here…there’s no one around,” Justin reminded him. He leaned out of the sleeping bag and dug through his small bag. He found the lubricant and moved to lay beside Lance. “As loud as you want,” he murmured in Lance’s ear.

“Oh, fuck, Justin, yes!” Lance almost screamed as one of Justin’s fingers slid inside.

“Now, wasn’t this worth the motorcycle ride and hike?” Justin asked, adding another finger.

“Yes…oh Justin…fuck me,” Lance begged. Justin smiled and got on his knees.

“If you insist.” Justin got himself well-lubricated and positioned himself between Lance’s legs. Lance moaned and wrapped his legs around Justin’s slender waist. Justin chuckled. “A little eager, are we?”

“I guess the great outdoors gets me horny,” Lance said. His eyes fluttered closed as Justin sank deep. “Oh…”

“I love you, baby. So much.” Justin closed his eyes and set a slow steady rhythm.

“Justin…oh God…” Lance played with Justin’s nipples. Justin hissed and reached down to stroke Lance’s cock. Lance whimpered and Justin thrust deeper. “Baby…fuck yes…harder…”

“Lance…gonna cum!” Justin screamed as he came. Lance stroked himself until he came as well.

Justin moved to cradle Lance in his arms as the panted for breath. “I’m sorry I’m not a very good camper,” Lance said in a tiny voice.

“I think you’re a wonderful camper,” Justin said loyally. “You’re way better then JC woulda been.”

“JC wouldn’t have made it onto the motorcycle,” Lance said, and Justin laughed. They chatted softly for a while, then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

THE END


End file.
